


GIRLFRIEND

by VALENTINA_24



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anger, Choices, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Suspicion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VALENTINA_24/pseuds/VALENTINA_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is she? Is she really what she claims to be-my, no our girfriend? Atleast she is cute-no! Wait! I take it back.----Simon</p>
<p>Is she a witch? Of couse she is because there is no other reason for my weird behaviour towards her. Then why can't i smell any magic on her?-----Baz</p>
<p>They are mine and i am theirs.<br/>The just don't know it. Yet.----Girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story about three people who fell in love despite everything. Story ended but the idea got stuck in the silly brain of mine. So i decided to experiment with my favourite characters. Let's see where this goes.:-)

BAZ

Me and Simon were dancing at the Leavers's ball, everyone was staring at us like we have gone mad. Maybe we have. I mean only a mad person falls in love with his archenemy, right? But when I look into his bright blue eyes that fascinate me for some reason I decide it is worth it, it is worth being called mad if I just get Simon Snow in my arms, in my bed and in my sorry excuse for a life (or afterlife). If only I get to spend a lifetime of kissing his pink lips I will gladly let them call me anything, if only he makes me his and becomes mine I don't care what world says or what my family says. I finally got him where I want him to be and I am never ever letting him go.

We are both in the kitchen and Snow is eating his precious sandwiches made for him at my request by Cook Pritchard. Snow was on his sixth or maybe seventh ( I lost count) when someone taps on my shoulder demanding my attention. I am annoyed as I am not here to make small talks but just to take Simon home after he finishes eating ( which is not anytime soon). I put on my best sneer and turn to tell whoever it is to fuck off but as I turn, my sneer falls and I find myself looking at a girl with dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and golden skin that shines in the low lighting of the kitchen. I find myself staring at her with an entranced look on my face. I look back at Simon to see if he knows her but he is already looking at her with the same expression.

"Do we know you?". I ask her still affected by her presence. She must have cast a spell but she doesn't smell like magic. "Yes, I mean no. No, you don't." She says softly. I get a feeling that she wanted to add a 'yet' after it. "But I know you Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and you too, Simon Snow. Nice to meet you both." She looks like she wants to hug us and kiss us at the same time. Strange thing is that neither does it annoys me nor makes me jealous of her attention towards Simon. She must have cast some spell. I am damn sure of it.

SIMON

I know Baz didn't want me to come to Watford but I didn't want to leave him alone, not when I feel so proud of him for what he has achieved and I wanted to show him that I can be strong for both him and myself. I also wanted some closure so that I can put my feelings and emotional turmoil at rest. It felt good to dance with Baz and to show everyone that he is MINE! We were or rather I was gulping down sandwiches when someone interrupted us and the only thing I can do was stare like I was spelled with magic to do it. I thought she knew Baz by the warm look she was giving him but then she gave me same look and I felt something unfurl inside me. A protective feeling perhaps, that is normal, right?

She told us she knows who we are and something in me wanted to know her name but Baz beat me to it. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Valentina Leokov, but you can call me Val or Tina."

Valentina. Such a pretty name. Then I shake my head and gather my thoughts. What in the Crowley's name is wrong with me?. I ask myself. "Pretty name" Baz said mirroring my thoughts. I am struck by the realisation that Baz who sneers at everybody is talking politely to this woman and I don't feel envious of her but instead feel more curious about his behaviour. I think she has cast some kind of spell because my and Baz's reactions are weird as fuck.

BAZ

Something is wrong. She must be a powerful witch because my reactions to her are not normal. I think a direct approach will solve the mystery. Simon is still quite and I know he must be wondering about my behaviour and I don't want him to feel jealous or anything by how softly I am speaking to her. It isn't right. "Are you a magician or a witch?" I queried. She grins at me and I feel a pang of something in my chest. Aleister Crowley, what is happening?

"No, I am a Normal." She answers. "But-that's impossible-how-you-here?" Simon sputters adorably. She laughs and says, "You are so adorable when you do that. I always liked that about you." "Always?" I question. She is speaking to us like she knows us, intimately. "I meant-that-you are-urgh!" I grin to myself. Well that was adorable too. Wait, what?

"Someone else also sputters adorably." Simon muses with a hint of laughter in his voice. As on cue she blushes. Prettily. Crowley!

"Well?" I snap, irritation evident in my voice. But when I see her face I regret it immediately, I may have spoken harshly. "Don't talk to her like that!" Simon snaps at me. I raise my eyebrow at him and he blushes. "Well she is not harming us or anything." He mumbles. "Sorry." I mutter to her. She smiles softly and says, "it's okay, Ty. I-I mean Baz." She mumbles. No one has ever called me that but what's more weird is that I like it. I stare guiltily at Simon but he is still staring at her. "Well, how did you enter the school?" "How do you even know about it?" "Are you sure we don't know you?" Simon fires questions at her repeatedly.

VALENTINA

It's weird to see them. It's weird because they seem so young not that they are any different from the last time I saw them. Still beautiful and handsome, both of them. "I got here just like you did, Si-I mean Simon. I know about Watford because you told me when I was wrapped inside your wings and your tail was wrapped around me. I know because Ty told me about it when he was deciding whether he should drink blood from the bottle or me so that I never leave him. Silly boy that he is. No, you don't know me yet, but you will in future. I am your girlfriend or rather I will be in near future." Both of them stared at me with shocked impression like they can't believe what is coming out of my mouth. I don't know whether to laugh or feel offended (or promise no sex for two days-in future,of course. A promise which I will break as soon as either of them kissed me).


	2. Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocker!   
> Imagine Simon being a girl name Simone having a pigtail-no waterfall braid (pigtails are old school)instead of short unruly thatch of curls. Would Baz still love him? Let's see....

BAZ

"What?" Both Snow and I shout at the same time. She must be mad. I haven't heard a more preposterous story. Firstly, I thought I heard her wrong but if Snow is asking the same question then my hearing is alright and this woman doesn't know what she is talking about. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch loving someone other than Simon Snow- never. Crowley! I didn't even know I loved Simon for a long time and she is claiming to be my or Snow's or both of ours' girlfriend. Ha! What a joke. I am dying with laughter. As if.

"First of all, whose girlfriend are you claiming to be, his or mine? Second of all, I don't even know you." I turn to Simon and ask, "Do you know her Snow?" "No, I don't." He answers with some hesitation. Always kind, that one. "See?" "And third of all I am GAY! And you are a girl. How can I have a girlfriend if I am gay?" I ask her. 

"My answer to the first question is both of yours'. And as I said - you don't know me yet but you will. Third is a bit tricky and as far as I know, you won't like the answer Ty." She answers impatiently as if I am being thick. "Well, if you want us to believe you, not that we will, then answer and leave it to me to like it or not. And one more thing don't call me Ty." I replied coolly because even though I am irritated I don't want to snap at her. Crowley!

"Sometimes I think you are not as intelligent as others say or is it that you like being deliberately thick in some cases?" I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off by saying,"I told you. You might not like my answer Ty. And I will call you anything I want because I know you like it even if you don't show." How do you know he is a vampire?" Simon asks with laughter in his voice. Expect Snow to find me being insulted funny. But now that I think about it why didn't I ask her that.(one more reason for Snow to laugh at my 'intelligence')

SIMON

I feel like I am watching a episode of bad soap opera that is quickly becoming my life. But really how can someone I don't even know can be my-no our girlfriend and how does she know about Baz being a vampire because I don't remember cuddling with girl after I got a tail and my wings.

"One question at a time. First, Ty answer my questions truthfully and you will get the answer to your third question about being gay. Okay?" "Okay" Baz answers.

"Have you ever had feelings for any other guy except Simon?" Tina asks. Hey! She said we can call her that and it's also kind of cute like her. God, what am I thinking?

"Of course not." Baz answers and I am kind of flattered by it. Really flattered. Like really. Okay, calm down.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a guy other than Si or felt even a tiny bit of anything you feel for Si?" I like when she calls me Si. I don't know why. Crowley!

"Um. No, never." Baz answers and I feel like flying.

"So, you see that you are only gay for Simon because he is the only person you have ever felt anything for. And I bet if even Si was a girl you would have loved him. Would you not?" She asks.

"I guess. Yes, if Simon was a girl then also I would have loved him. Oh! Oh!" Baz answers looking a bit shocked. "But that doesn't mean you are our girlfriend and you still haven't answered how you know Baz is a vampire." I ask her.

"I am here because I travelled back in time to meet you. You won't take me to Watford because of the painful memories and nightmares and I wouldn't do that to hurt any of you. So I came here to see you on the day I knew you both would be present here. And future Ty told me about him being a vampire. 'I want you to be careful' were his exact words." She answers while rolling her eyes. I still don't know if I believe her even though some unknown part of me wants to. Desperately. " Baz..." I say

BAZ

I never thought like that. It's true I would have loved Simon even if he was a girl because he would still be Simon. I don't know if I should believe her or not. Strange thing is I want to trust her and I don't trust anyone. Her story is plausible as time travel is not unheard of. Fiona says she can do it if she wants to even though I don't think its true. When Simon says my name I look at him and he is wearing an expression of anxiety and confusion same as the one i am feeling on the inside even though i don't show.

"I don't know if I trust you or believe your story even though it's quite plausible." I state. "You won't be my Ty if you did." She blurts and I would be lying if I didn't feel a pang of satisfaction when she said 'my'. Then instantly I feel guilty because it is not fair to Simon.

I look at him and question what to do. He shrugs, of course. I roll my eyes at him. Typical Snow. Even in this situation he fucking shrugs. Shrugs! As if that's the answer to our problem. I am still ranging and having a rant in my head when Valentina speaks bringing me to the present.

"Look I didn't come here to make you believe in me because I know you won't remember anything about this meeting, I mean it will become a hazy memory tomorrow. So we shouldn't waste our time arguing. I just need your help and after that I will go. Oh! Si, no need to look so sad we will meet again." I look at Simon and he does look as sad as I feel internally. Then he feels me watching and looks at me guiltily which is not necessary. So I just squeeze his hand.

"If you are telling the truth then tell us something about me and Baz that only a few people or only we know." Simon says. "Because if you are our girlfriend then you would know about us. Right?" I add.

SIMON

I don't know why but I desperately want her to be right. Crowley, at this rate I will be making her my girlfriend sooner than later. I again look guiltily at Baz. But he is looking at her with an expression I couldn't decipher. Then he looks at me and I know that his thoughts are mirroring mine. Strangely instead of being jealous I am comforted. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes mine back. Then we both look at her.

VALENTINA

I thought I will just complete my list of things and leave as I know Fiona must be waiting for my signal. Out of all Ty's family only Fiona loves me. She thinks I am just like her-intense and loyal. That's why she agreed because she knew that if I asked the boys constantly they will say yes but it will also bring back memories better forgotten. I had to come because I wanted to see three things-the Catacombs, White Chapel and their room. Penelope gave me her ring so that I could enter, its in my purse because I am such a klutz that i will probably lose it or misplace it or forget about it..... Okay, moving on. Penelope warmed up to me because she knew I loved both of them more than my own life. It is good to have a girl friend who I can talk to and who about both the boys.

I look at them and answer,"I have time and I will answer your questions but only if you take me to you room in Mummers House. But before that, Ty i want you to accompany me to White Chapel alone and Simon, I want you to take me to Catacombs alone. You already know I don't have magic Ty as you can't smell it on me and you can check me for any weapons if you want." I finish. Both their expressions are confused as to why I demanded the things the way I did. "I don't want any of you to remember the painful memories." I whisper so softly that even I can't hear it but I know Ty did as he took a sharp breath. Simon looking questioningly at him then at me gauging our reactions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carry on had an open ending and i like endings tied with big bow (blue bow bcoz duh)that says 'happily ever after'. I am trying to give them one for sanity of my mind.(yeah there is a twist. So what?)
> 
> Next chapter spoiler-someone is going to be shocked out their mind by a shocking revelation. Shocked like 900 watts shocked. So stay tuned.;)


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter resolve a mystery that Rainbow Rowell should have. I just wanted Simon to know. Carry on.....

BAZ

I heard what she said and damn if it didn't feel good to have someone care for me and Simon both. But despite this I want to hear the truth. Because she will know about us if she really is who she claim to be. I know the answer but still I ask her, "Why do you want to go to these places?" 

She looks at me and somehow she knows that I know the answer but she still says,"I want to meet both of your parents." I look at her sharply because she said 'both'. She realizes her mistake and gasps. "Both? As in his and mine?" Simon questions her sharply.

"I-i can't tell you." Then she look at our faces, mine stone hard and Snow's devastated as it dawns on him that Mage was his father. "How do you know?" Simon's voice breaks in the end. He moves towards her but stops at some distance and asks again to tell him.

She is crying and looking at Simon as if she wants to hug him but refrains from doing so. She looks at me for help. "Tell him it's not as if we will remember anything if what you said earlier is true." She closes her eyes in agony and my heart breaks for her.

"It happened when that coward bitch was visiting. After being so long with you all you would think she would have realized the truth. But no, that bitch is as dumb as they come. She kept that photo for two years and didn't realise." She spat and then laughed humorlessly. "I don't know what you ever saw in her Si, except for her beauty of course." She finishes bitterly. She wipes at her eyes furiously. Then took Simon's face in her hands and wiped his tears away tenderly. Instead of being jealous I was mesmerized by the scene unfolding before me.

"Who are you talking about?" Simon asks quizzically. "Normally I don't cuss because Ty hates it but she deserves it because how could she look at your face and not recognize it was your mother's picture." "My mother? But I thought you were talking about the Mage...."

"Lucy Salisbury was your mother and the Mage was your father." She replied.

"How....?" His voice breaks when he asks and I move forward to hug him. He folds himself around me and Valetina steps back. I nod at her to continue.

"Two years from now Agatha aka The Bitch-" I laugh at her words and she shakes her head and continues "She came to give you the picture of Mage but instead found me. I told her that you are not at home but she insisted that she will wait for you to come. When you came home she dropped the bomb of Mage's picture and from where she got it and tried to lure you in her maiden-fair drama but after seeing Ty and learning about our relationship she left as though she was on fire." She laughs and I feel Simon shaking with laughter and after a while he giggles. "Well you were so busy staring at Mage that you missed your mother. Then it was Ty and I who deduced that she was your mother as you look just like her except you have curls which you got from the Mage. Agatha stole that picture from Penelope's mother, so with their help we uncovered the whole story." Simon's breath hitches.

"Long story short, Mage was obsessed with the prophecy and then he created your magic with ancient spells and rituals while you were inside Lucy's womb but according to Mitali the magic was fatal and may have caused you mother's death. In short, Mage lust for power destroyed a mother and a child's life." She finishes.

SIMON

I don't know what to feel. My father was the reason why I was like that, my father created me and because of him my mother died...? I feel a soft hand on my cheeks and I look up into Tina's soft brown eyes and break down again." Shh...Shhh...I am here, Ty is here, we will take care of you. Close your eyes." I do as she says. "Think about your mother with blue eyes, golden hair and golden skin like yours. Think of your father who despite everything loved you in his own way. Tell them you remember them. Tell them you forgive them. Tell them you are are fine. Let go, Si, let them go and let them have their peace. You have people here who love you. Tell them you are happy. And then let them go and carry on."

I do as says. I never knew you mum but I love you, don't be afraid I will be fine. I forgive you father for what you did but I know you loved me in your own way. I am happy and I have people who love me. Now you both can rest in peace. Goodbye. I open my eyes and look at Baz's face and then at Tina's and find a sort of peace and contentment I have never felt. "Thank you." I whisper hoarsely to her and I have an irrational feeling to hug her. Kiss her. My mind whispers. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"You never have to thank me Si, just give me some mint Aero bars and I will be happy and you will get lucky." She finishes with a wink and then realizes what she said and blushes profusely. I look at Baz to gauze his reaction but instead of being angry he is laughing silently and my own mirth burst into fits of laughter. Soon Baz joins me and we are laughing as we have never laughed for a while, freely. Her face becomes red like tomato and she huffs. "Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow if you both don't stop laughing I will ban you both from our be-" She realizes what she is saying again and snaps her mouth shut.

"Please finish the sentence Valentina." Baz teases her like he teases me but more softly and I don't feel jealous just warm. I noticed that when it comes to Tina and Baz I don't feel jealous. But how does Baz feel?

BAZ 

I have never seen anyone handle Snow like this, so gently and tenderly, it tugs a corner in my heart that I didn't know existed. I don't feel jealous where Valentina and Simon are concerned. But the questions is how does Simon feel about this? Right now he is laughing but does he feel jealous of how I teased her? I don't know if I trust her completely because even though her story feels like truth she still hasn't proved herself. I know that what she said about Simon's parents is true because no one can fake the emotions I saw on her face. But if she is telling the truth about herself or not is left to be seen.

Her stomach growls loudly and her hands moves to her stomach.

"Here. Sit down." I draw a chair for her and give her the sandwiches left by Simon. "Sit down, Snow and eat your sandwiches. I am not going to request for more if Valentina finishes them before you." I drawled in a bored voice. " But Baaaz there are only twenty of them left and you know I am a growing child. Children need more nutrition." He whines and I notice as Valetina stiffens. Snow notices too. "Don't mind him, his maturity level is so low he still thinks of himself as a child." I tell her and give Simon my best bored look while he glares at me.

"Excuse me. Where is the washroom?" She asks with her eyes on the floor. "Left and then straight."

"Thanks." She says and then rushes out.

"Did I do something?" Simon enquires. I raise my eyebrow at him sardonically and he blushes. "Do you feel j-jealous of her because I asked?" He stutter out the question and looks at me guiltily. I control the urge to laugh and sneer at him,"This is not what I signed for Snow. Is this how you are going to be in our relationship?" He flinches and whispers softly,"I love you. You know that. Nothing can shake my love for you." He finishes with a pleading edge to his voice.

My laughter vanishes. I sit beside him and throw my arm on his shoulders and he immediately relaxes. "I was just yanking your wand. I know you love me and I love you too. But surprisingly I don't feel jealous of you and Valentina. I was worried about you actually."

"I feel the same. I like her." Simon says softly. "Me, too. And that's what surprises me because I like no one." He laughs softly and I join him. "Do you believe her?"he questions.

"I believe what she said about your parents but these facts can be obtained easily if you have resources and know the right people. What she said about herself is too little to judge her."

"We should wait and see what she knows about us when we finally go to our room." I add.

"And we still don't know how she travelled in time. I have never heard about it." Simon says.

"I have heard some from Fiona as she claims she can do it but I don't know if I believe her." I say.

"I want her to be right." Simon whispers. "Me too." I finally add.


	4. Regards

 

VALENTINA

My main reason for coming here was to know them both more intimately but I can't deny I came because I wanted more time. More time to work out the 'what ifs'. More time to think. More time to decide. Decide how to tell them the truth. How will they react if they knew? I wanted some space and time to dish the situation as pleasantly as I can. I love them both so much that it hurts. But how to tell them that our life is going to change forever. How to explain that they will have to share my love with someone. Someone I already love more than my life. 

I stand up from the toilet seat and decide to first pay my respect to their parents and leave the rest to work out itself. I will tell them because I have to but not now.

Now I am going to do what I came for. To think.

BAZ

Valentina came back after a few minutes and smiled affectionately when she saw us sitting together. Her face and eyes went soft and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to."Sit." I said to her."Please eat as fast you can. As you can see Snow can barely contain himself on his seat and not eat yours too." I drawled and gave Snow a mocking look and in return he scowled at me.

Valentina giggled and mumbled something I couldn't catch but I swear it contained the word 'cute'. I liked her giggle. It's soft just like her and I feel my face going soft and then look at Simon who smiles at me softly. I feel peaceful and contentment fill my inside.

Valentina is eating her sandwiches with such enthusiasm that it rivals Snow's."I didn't think I would have the pleasure of meeting someone whose appetite matches Snow's." And then looked at Snow and add,"Sorry almost matches as no one can compete with him. Now can we?" I say smugly. I turn to look at Valentina but I still can feel the daggers Snow is throwing at me."Not everyone is afraid to eat in public due to anorexia. Now are we?" Snow retorts.

"He doesn't eat because his fangs come out not due to anorexia, Si." Valentina says while still eating her sandwiches oblivious to my and Snow's expression. I squeeze Snow's hand and shake my head telling him not to ask. It could be a lucky guess, right?

I change the subject and ask her why she is this hungry. Because seriously she is a small thing."Not everyone is diet conscious and likes to share half their food with Simon Snow and eat only a quarter and leave the rest to maintain their so called physique. As if being lean is maintaining physique." She deadpan. Then snorts. And finally give into her laughter. I feel another body giggling and snorting and I glare at both of them. "I finally found an ally." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I pretend to be offended even though I like their laughter even at my cost. My heart melts.

" So, shall we continue our journey?" "Ty?" She says and offer her hand to me and I take it. I look back at Simon and he nods and give us his signature crooked grin. I sigh.

VALENTINA

I told Ty to wait outside and enter the White Chapel. This is the place where Simon defeated Humdrum, where Mage died and Ebb was killed. I hate the Mage for what he did to Simon and Ty but I also know that despite that I know he cared about Si in his own twisted way.

'I don't know if you can hear me or not but I love him. And you don't have to worry because as long as I am alive I will take care of him. May your souls rest in peace and may you give your blessings to us to endure all our difficulties and enjoy all our happiness. Thank you Mage for giving the world a gift of pure hearted Simon Snow.'

I finish and at the entrance find Ty who took my hand. I felt wetness on my cheeks and wiped them away. "Thank you." I whisper. "It's okay." He says.

SIMON

I was getting impatient and worrying if something happened to them. I was still pacing when they came in. "Come on, Si." She says as she takes my hand. "You know I can take you there, to the Catacombs. It's not that painful for me." Baz interrupts. "I know but I also know you have already said goodbye and promised to carry on. So no you can't come." She says and moves towards the entrance taking me with her and leaving Baz with a shocked expression as if he has seen a ghost. Maybe he has.

I take her to the Catacombs. Tina asks if I want to join. I told her yes. We move through the line of skulls to Baz's mother's tomb. She sits in front of it and I follow. Tina's eyes are closed and it looks like she whispering. I follow the suit but don't know what to say so I tell Natasha Grimm-Pitch what comes first in my mind.

'I love you son more than you can ever know. I know I don't deserve him but I will do my best to make him happy. No matter what it costs me. You were brave and your took after you. He loves and will never forget you. I hate that you died but you died protecting him and if I were in place I would have died for him too. I just want to say thank you for protecting him. And don't worry I will always be there for him in happiness and sadness. Thank you.'

VALENTINA

I made Si come with me because I know he loves Ty as much as I do and would want to pay respect to Ty's mother. I closed my eyes eyes and whispered to her.

'I want to thank you for giving someone as brave hearted as Tyrannus to this world. I want to thank you for saving his life. You would have been proud of the man he has become, I am. You loved him and now I will love him and try to give him all the happiness in the world because he deserves, just like Simon. Thank you for giving him to me. I will take care of him. May your soul rest in peace.'

I opened my eyes and found Simon staring at me. He wiped my tears away and hugged me. After a while we stood up and made our way to the kitchen.

 

Time is flying. I have to return. It won't be long before they find out the truth


	5. Simon's Secret Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the direction in which it's going.

 

BAZ 

I am still reeling with shock. Still wondering how did Valentina know about my goodbye to my mother. I haven't even told Simon. Was she there sneaking around? Is she an imposter? Or is she really telling the truth? Because I can't comprehend any other way of knowing about this.

I am still thinking when Snow enters with Valentina just behind him rummaging in her hand bag. "I am ready. Let's go. I always wondered where you hate-love relationship started. There's truly a thin line between love and hate." She says this practically bouncing and I have a strong desire to laugh as she looks just like Snow except bouncing.

"Okay. You have answers to give. Come on, Snow. You can eat later." I say to them and move out the door. They follow me but at the entrance I stop and turn around. "Now, what?" Valentina questions.

"There is ward against females to enter the Mummers House. How will see the room if you cannot enter?" I ask. She grins mischievously and says "Just lead the way Ty. I am not a Normal without resources." Giving us her full fledged grin and I notice a dimple on her left cheek. I wanted to lick that dimple. Damn!  

I clear my throat and lead the way. When we reach our room at the top with a view of the moat I go in first then enters Simon and at last Valentina enters without any hitch. I stood there in awe as the only female I have seen doing this is Penelope. I look at Simon and he gaping at at her then he looks at me with a questioning look and i just shrug my shoulders.

"How did you do that? I have only seen Penelope do that and once she brought Agatha with her. But I have never seen anyone else do it." Simon says. Before Snow's question she was looking around the like she is in an art museum trying to find the meaning of a scenery. But as Snow asked his question she stiffened.

SIMON

I noticed when she freezes and I thought I said something to upset her. But when she turned she wasn't upset but angry. Like really angry. Like sparks in the air and fire in the eyes angry. I shrank back as she took a step towards me. Baz laughed then when I looked at him he smirked.

"What did I do?" I asked which came out as a whine.

"What did you do? It's not enough you snogged that bitch outside this room, you brought her up here?" Her low tone voice is louder than any shout. And I really didn't know what to do.

"She was my friend at the time and she came with Penelope, not alone. Never alone." I blurt out the first thing that came to my mind. "Friend? As if." Baz says snorting with laughter. "Don't laugh. Where were you when this was happening? Why didn't you punched him or better yet got her expelled?" She snaps at Baz and now it is my turn to smirk.

"I was kidnapped." He answers. Her eyes softens but then she looks at me and said, "I am sorry. She never comes up in our discussions and I didn't knew about this new piece of information and I snapped. I know she was your friend but Penny and you would have done 100% times more for her than she did for you. I just- I am just sorry. Okay?"

"It's okay. And friendship is important to me even now. I can't turn my back on them no matter what." I say the only thing that comes to my mind. "That's why you are Simon Snow. The Chosen one." She says in a teasing voice and I scowl at her."Don't call me that."

"What, Simon Snow? Do you only prefer Chosen One?" She says grinning mischievously. Baz laughs and says dramatically imitating my voice,"I have finally found an ally."

They both laugh and I continue to glare but after a while join them.

"The view is beautiful. You can see the moat. I can imagine you both here snapping at each other." She whispers softly and then laughs.

BAZ

Valentina looks beautiful standing there. Sunshine reflecting on her hair and body making her look like an exotic angel. I can't deny that she is beautiful in a exotic way. I clear my throat and say,"Are you ready to answer our questions?" "Yes." She answers and sit on my bed. I sit on Simon's bed with Simon sitting beside me facing her.

"You want to know about the things that are personal. Right?" We both nod at her. "Beware Ty. Fiona loves me and she had told me every detail of your embarrassing childhood." She says.

I am getting nervous because Fiona loves giving these kind of details about me. "You can tell about Simon. No need to explore my childhood." I say. "No. No. No. I want to hear about them. This is blackmail material." Simon interrupts."Of course you want to Snow." I sneer at him. The bastard has the gall to smirk at me. Simon fucking Snow.

"Okay. Let's start with Simon." Valentina states, turns to Simon and then continues, "In second year Si was crying on his bed because he couldn't believe that Watford is real and not his imagination. Even before Si first kissed you Ty he had a list of things he wanted to do to you. Ty is the first person you ever opened your magic to Si and at night on the same day Ty used the spell Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars using your magic to verify if it's a fluke ar not. You went off in the orphanage when you were 11 and that is how mage found you. You hate the spell Simon Says. You love it when Ty calls you Simon because it is rare. You never thought about Watford during Summer breaks and only remember them linewise when you are near Watford on a train or cab. Oh! And you have fear of water and you hate horses. Is that enough or you want more?" 

I look at Simon and ask,"I never knew you had a list of things you wanted to do to me even before we kissed." He blushes and looks straight ahead and answers,"Everything you said was correct, Tina." Valentina laughs and turn towards me. I tell her it's not necessary and that I believe her. I really do. "I insist" sha says and Snow hums his approval. I turn to glare at him and get ready for my doom turning back to Valentina who is grinning her cat that ate a canary smile.

SIMON

I believe her. What she said was true even though I haven't discussed some of it with anyone, not even Baz. Now I am waiting for Baz's turn who is looking like he is led to a guillotine. This is going to be fun. It's so funny to see Baz scared of a girl half his size that laughter escapes me and he turn to glower at me which makes me laugh even more. Tina clears her throat and we turn towards her to listen to Baz's embarrassing thoughts and childhood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!!?? More to come;)


End file.
